Samantha Blaze
by The Purple Bird
Summary: As Samantha's dad died strange things start happing


**_Samantha Blaze  
Book 1 Samantha and the Ancient Amulet_**

**_Our story begins in a home in the hills in the year 2012…_**

"Daddy I want to go too! _Please let me come"_,Said the 11-year old as she grabbed her Dad's hand and made a puppy dogface. "No honey this is a very important meeting and I need you to stay with Mommy I will be back I promise" he said as he walked out the door. I am Samantha Blaze and I was expecting my dad at 7:30. When it was

11:55 my mother had a phone call from father's company, he has been killed and the murderer got away but the police are close to catching him. However, before he met his life's end he wrote a letter to his family,

To my loving family, Tonight my life is short but my memories are long. Samantha look in the library and pull the War and Peace book and you will find my sword I want you to have it. In addition, you are a witch, look in the WandsWands for the Girls Catalog I have selected the latest wand for you. Hannah I am sorry I am gone when you just found out you're pregnant if it is a boy name him John if it is a girl name her Julie I love you all. Love, Tim

Mother and I went to the library to pull the book, as soon as we were done reading the letter. As soon as we did, a secret passage opened up. It was a training area for me and then, we saw the sword. However, as they reached the wall Mom looked confused. Then she asked, "Where is the amulet?" then the telephone rang. It was my Uncle Robert seeing how we were doing about dad. They had a long talk and then she asked him to come over and help with something. As soon as he got here, Mom asked him to follow her into the secret passage. As soon as they reached the sword place, I asked about the amulet. "Well the amulet was passed down generation from generation it was said to give the person who owned it unlimited power unless it is won in a battle to the death for It." he said. At that moment my mind went sad as I thought about it for a moment then I had a guess one what happen to dad in my head. _What If that happened to my Dad? _Then my mother interrupted my thought when she said, "Tim said that the meeting was so important that he left the amulet." _What a relief, dad did not fight that is a relief _I "So Tim did not have the amulet, this is **_VERY _**bad someone must have **_STOLEN_**it_. _Then the room went silent, and then Mom interrupted the silent and freaked out "WHAT HOW DID SOMEONE GET IN? WHAT IN THE WORLD? AH!"

"Mom calm down, since Dad gave me this sword and wand I will find the amulet uncle Robert what does the amulet look like, that way I know what to look for. "Well it is round and It has a square pattern on the side an its purple and silver" he said.

"Wait a moment Samantha how do you intend to travel", Mom asked "And where will you get the money? "Don't worry Mom, I saved my money in my bank ever since Dad started my allowance but I still need a way to travel", I said. "Well, there is a hovercraft in the shed Tim built it when we were kids, he was always good at building things", Uncle Robert said. After packing and a crash corse in the hovercraft, I was on her way to finding the amulet.

After 4 hours, I stopped to find the amulet. I landed near the woods. As I walked though the woods, I heard footsteps, and then I heard voices. "Did you get it?" asked the first man. Nope Blaze was not wearing it I tried to get him to spill, but he said 'you will never find it I know you are evil' so I had to get rid of him, said the other man. That man killed my dad so I hid the sword in my bag and wand in my boot and walked to them carefully. "Hey who are you?" I asked. "I'm Harold and he is Oscar we are from Villain Sorceress Rule You Corporation or V.S.R.T…" "Harold you idiot that is secret" said Oscar. Then Oscar looked at me "Who are you" he asked suspiciously "I am Samantha Blaze and you killed my dad, you're going to pay" I said. They looked at each other and started howling in laughter "And how are you going to do that?" Harold asked. "Like this" I said while I pulled out my wand. "Shrink a dink shrink a dank shrink a dunk," I said then they shank down to the size of 5-year-olds. "She's a witch get out your sword" Oscar commanded. "Not so fast I have a sword too" I said and pulled out the sword. "She is too powerful! retreat," Oscar said. They ran as fast as they could (not really fast because of there size) and popped away. I ran to the hovercraft and called mom to tell her what happened. "Well at lest your safe, you should call Robert and tell him. Therefore, after I told uncle Robert I put the H.C (hovercraft) on autopilot I went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I flew the H.C to a small town and got some supplies for the trip. I had just gotten in the H.C. when I got a call from Mom to see how I was.

"I'm fine Mom I just stopped at Ghost Town to get supplies," I said. "Oh I have a friend there, will you stop by and send Faith Young my empathy, her mother is ill," Mother said. So I went to the address Mother gave me to see her friend, when I got there and said who I was and why I was there Faith started crying, "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm happy your Mother cares for me in this hard time for me, tell her that I respect her so much, and that my mom passed away." She said. After some tea, cookies, and long talks she wanted me to follow her down to a secret passage like the one in my house. "My great, great, grandma had this in her family for generations and said that it was to go to a good person in the Blaze family, she said as she handed me a bracelet. "This special bracelet will glow when you are close to the amulet," she explained as I gazed at its beauty. After we said our goodbyes, I was on my way. I called mom and told her every thing. "That is amazing honey, thank you for doing that… That bracelet will come in handy; keep it safe." She said. Therefore, I flew a little more. Then keep searching.

After a few hours, the bracelet started to glow in many different colors. _Hey, that means the amulet is close_ I thought. The closer I get the brighter it shines. When the light was blinding my eyes, I landed near the lake Dad used to take us. I thought it was in the water so I got on the waterproof diving gear and went down. As I went down, I saw something shiny. Then I saw what looked like a stone. _The amulet I found it,_ I thought. However, as I reached the end something attacked me. I could not make out what it was but I grabbed my sword for protection. Then I got a better look at the creature. It was a giant squid/shark. It looked mutated so that meant that magic was involved. Then I hear a deep voice. "Don't be afraid, Richard just got exited because you're finally here". Then a blinding light covered the lake's bottom When I opened my eyes the water was gone and I was in a room with the amulet in the hands of a stranger. "Samantha long-time-no-see my friend, how is Hannah"? He asked "How are you and how do you know my mother and me" I asked pulling of the suite and reveled my clothes. "Do not panic Sam, I was an old friend of Tim how is he" he asked. "He died the other day someone looking for that" I said and pointed to the amulet. "I see … that means that this is yours then", he said. "I guess so I really need it to stop the V.S.R.T and whatever evil plans they have so thanks for every thing Mr. …" "Ah I forgot you do not remember me I am Frank Hallow" he said. He handed me the amulet we said our goodbyes and I took off. I quickly told uncle Robert what happend. "So that's what happend, wow Tim must really trust Frank with that" he said "Now this is the hard part you must do Samantha you must put the amulet in the sword, and concentrate really hard on your magic to make it glow, I will see if you press the 'Face-to-face' button below", he said. When I pressed it and saw him and mom (she came to visit). Therefore, I did exactly as he told me to but it did not glow. " This is very weird come home immediately I need to see it up close", he said. Therefore, I was on my way.


End file.
